


I knew the shots (were a long shot)

by Jia_Stormborn



Series: Tebey [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Dominant/Submissive culture, GOT7 is here but peripherally, M/M, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jia_Stormborn/pseuds/Jia_Stormborn
Summary: In a world where there are Dominants, Submissives and Nulls, everyone has a place. Even if they hate it.Dowoon knows his role. Accepts it, takes what it means and embraces it.Younghyun... does not understand his role. Does not know how to accept it, does not know what to take or how to embrace it.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Yoon Dowoon, Kim Wonpil/Park Sungjin, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom
Series: Tebey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799749
Kudos: 23





	I knew the shots (were a long shot)

Dowoon was born a Dominant in a family of Dominants. Not just existing as, but that he's known, had it acknowledged. He comes from long lines of Doms on both sides, and he had his designation as a Dominant confirmed at birth. He grew up expected to properly care for his Submissive, to treat them as if they were the most beautiful part of his world. He's never labelled his 'perfect Submissive' or declared a want for another Dominant.

Younghyun has known he's a Submissive for three days. He would never have known he wasn't a Null if JYP hadn't required them to get hormone tested to publish the results. They haven't made it public yet, because hormone testing is still controversial. And with the legal ramifications...

It was surprising that Dowoon had been 'strongly encouraged' to collar Younghyun, though he finds it wouldn't be horrible, probably.

That agreement is why they are here, now, in a new apartment for a new life as Dowoon-and-Younghyun instead of Younghyun and Dowoon. 

Dowoon is shifting boxes, bare to the waist, as he tries to organize their new living quarters. Wonpil has tugged Younghyun down on the new couch, trying to console his cranky Hyung as Dowoon, Sungjin and Jae dance around each other unpacking. Younghyun is sulking over his new treatment since his test results came in. Unlike Wonpil, who'd grown up a Submissive and had taken Sungjin's collar a few months after Jinyoung had demanded Jaebeom's, Younghyun had been confused about why he'd placed on a sofa, and Wonpil hadn't.

Wonpil was still trying to explain that as the Dominant, Dowoon's job was to ensure that Younghyun was rested and cared for and pleasured. Not that he framed it in such terms. It was quite a relief when GOT7 showed up, Bambam wiggling into Younghyun's lap after Yugyeom squeezed his nape gently while Jinyoung rocked onto his toes to brush a kiss to Jaebeom's temple. Even when Jaebeom absently patted Jinyoung's ass and kissed his hair, Younghyun couldn't even muster a chuckle.

As a Null, he'd been encouraged to be independent. Now, he felt lost to be gently seated on the new couch in this apartment he was to share with Dowoon, so carefully instructed to rest. It was strange, strange to have Bambam and Wonpil and even Jinyoung cheerfully grab snacks and gossip as Dowoon quietly directed the other Dominants and Nulls to fill their new quarters.

Later, when Sungjin had calmly, quietly informed Wonpil that it was time to leave, Jaebeom had looped an arm around Jinyoung, smoothly drawing his Submissive into his side, Yugyeom had grabbed onto Bambam's hand and whispered urgently. Jackson had chivied Mark and Youngjae along, Jae ducking out with Sungjin and Wonpil. Younghyun had stood, effortlessly pulling himself to his feet, going to see everyone out the door with Dowoon, and almost yelped when Dowoon pulled him into a hug after the door closed.

"It's alright, shh, Younghyun, I know you're confused, just hold on." Younghyun tucked his face into Dowoon's bare shoulder and fought the urge to cry. A warm, calloused hand ran over his hair, the muscled man holding him rocked them from side to side, soothing him. It was confusing to stand through. Younghyun had never needed kid gloves or delicate handling, but the way Dowoon had adjusted his behaviour in just three days made him feel safer.

Younghyun could say it was the hormones talking. The test had just had him thinking about them, hadn't it? But he didn't think that was it. He'd needed to be held, to be treasured. To be so utterly cared for, to be found precious. Winding his fingers in his new Dom's hair, Younghyun pleaded in a low whine. 

"Fuck me."

-

Dowoon's not stupid.

Well, his behaviour would argue against that.

If he were as good a Dom as his upbringing suggested, he would _not_ have fucked Kang Younghyun the moment he asked.

Here's the thing. The reason Dowoon has not, one way or the other, declared what he wants? He has it in his arms, plans on fucking him hard enough to hear him moan his name at least this once. So, of course, he hefts Younghyun into his arms, kisses his mouth and carries him into the neatly set up bedroom. The duvet was folded on the padded bench at the foot of the bed earlier, which is where Dowoon settles Younghyun, long enough to undress the older male, taking care not to pull too hard or tear anything.

This night was his one chance to have what he wanted. He was under no illusions. Younghyun needs to be touched, held, and given the box he'd been soundly shoved in to by JYP and management... _This_ Dowoon can give him to his Younghyun-hyung. Because while he knows Younghyun is bisexual, has seen him look at as many if not more men than women, he _does_ know he's not Younghyun's type.

Nothing else for it.

Dowoon carefully shifts Younghyun's weight to pull back the top sheet, setting him down, so his upper body gets caught by the stack of pillows Jaebeom-hyung had shown him how to arrange for the maximum amount of comfort. Younghyun sighed when Dowoon ran a hand down his flank, greedily drank in the low moans the other let out when he used his hands to wring pleasure from his Submissive. 

It went on like that, for a bit, but eventually, Younghyun got impatient, writhing and whining for more. Biting his lip, Dowoon smoothed a hand over Younghyun's thigh, hesitated, but when Younghyun pleaded.

"Dowoon, Dowoon, fuck me, fuck me, _please!_ "

Setting his jaw, Dowoon reached into the side table, feverishly, absurdly hoping it wasn't there, now that his head a little clearer. Ripping open the drawer, Dowoon examined the contents, biting off a curse. He could tell it had been stocked by Sungjin rather than Jaebeom because of the lack of fucking condoms. Growling, he grabbed a tube of lube. He slid his eyes over to Younghyun, sighing as he gently pinned his grabby hands. Dropping the lube at Younghyun's hip and pulling him into a deep kiss, happily sucking on Younghyun's tongue and lips before separating from him, leaning down to his ear to murmur.

"No condoms, Hyung, just lube. You good with that?"

He almost choked on his tongue when Younghyun bucked his hips, bumping their erections together before he begged.

"Please, Woonie, please."

Ah, hell.

Carefully, Dowoon prepares Younghyun, using his fingers and speaking dirty promises that make Younghyun's pupils blow out. When he slides in, right to the hilt, Younghyun lets out a wailing keen. Dowoon is gentle, as much as he can be when he has what he wants in his hands, has Younghyun on his fucking cock, whining and wailing as Dowoon hits his prostate. Again and again and _again._

Younghyun comes, screaming so loud that the primal part of Dowoon- the instincts he's spent so long leashing- roars in pleasure.

Panting, Dowoon pulls out, collapses beside Younghyun and struggles to catch his breath. Brushing a kiss on Younghyun's temple, he got up on shaky legs and walked to the bathroom, returning to wipe down Younghyun's sweaty body before slipping off to shower himself off.

-

Younghyun wakes up the next morning, slowly.

It's still disorienting that he'd been declared a Submissive. He's only known for four days, after all, after a life of thinking he's a Null. Waking in Dowoon's arms is a surprisingly warm experience. Dowoon is snoring, lightly, but deep enough to be heard, rhythmic sufficient to draw Younghyun back down to sleep. Or it would, if Dowoon hadn't started awake, gently shifted Younghyun off his chest and rose from the bed- their bed- to begin a bath.

Younghyun tries to turn over and go back to sleep, but Dowoon returns to extract him from the sheets and duvet that hadn't been on him last night; Dowoon lifts him quickly, shoulders the door open to lower Younghyun and his sore body into the bath. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, Younghyun is delighted to discover that Dowoon had put a bath bomb in the water. He sinks into the water happily, smells the essential oils and relaxes almost reflexively. Almost doesn't hear Dowoon when he murmurs.

"I'm going to start breakfast."

Perhaps forty-five minutes later, Younghyun pads into the kitchen, settles at the table and starts eating the moment Dowoon hands him the food. Younghyun inhales it, knowing that as much as someone else made this, Dowoon took the time to make sure it was at the right temperature for him to enjoy it. He had set the table for two. And then cleaned up the kitchen, so all that was left was for them to eat and tidy up.

Dowoon finishes his meal and sets his eyes upon Younghyun. It chills him to see the weight in his maknae's eyes. _No,_ Younghyun forcibly corrects himself, resigning to the new life he must live. If he must live his life as a Submissive, who better to walk this road with him than Dowoon? The weight in his Dominants' eyes hurts to see. Dowoon should be laughing and happy, as he so often has been. 

_What if... What does he gain from this?_

It's the first time Younghyun has given any thought to the possibility that Dowoon doesn't want him. It cuts like broken glass, after the night they'd shared, and the attention Dowoon has lavished on him, to think of it.

To his absolute horror, Dowoon rises to put the dishes in the sink, and as he begins washing them, says haltingly.

"I know this isn't... what you wanted, Younghyun. You thought you were a Null and would have a relationship with another Null, and now you're... you're stuck with me, with my contract until Day6 is over." Clearing his throat and drying his hands, he promises

"I will do what I can to make it as painless as possible." Before slipping off in the direction of the small music room, that had been a welcome surprise when they moved in.

Their formerly cozy suite that now seems like every wall is a prison.

Because Dowoon thinks _he doesn't want to be here._

_Has it not occurred to him that once Younghyun finished sulking, there was, there is no other he could or would do this with?_

Fuck, he needs to talk to the others. Fast.

-

Jinyoung and Wonpil had had a bet going on about who Younghyun-hyung would approach first for a real Submissive talk. Nothing too serious was bet, just that the winner had to call over the loser. Wonpil had bet that because he was Younghyun-hyung's bandmate, he'd approach him. Jinyoung had snorted and bet that because his relationship with Jabeom had been so publically fraught at times (like the underwear incident), Younghyun would approach him first.

Given that Younghyun had approached Jinyoung while looking quite harried, Jinyoung had ushered him to the plushly furnished sitting room set aside for Submissives at JYPE. Wonpil wandered in with a bag of snacks and a grumpy face. Perched on a wingback chair, Jinyoung happily tore open the package Wonpil tossed him and started with

"You fucked up, Hyung."

Younghyun winced. Loudly. 

Wonpil retorted

"Like you didn't mess up with Jaebeom-hyung!" Nose wrinkling, Jinyoung shot back

"At least I never made him think he was a convenience!"

Wincing again, Younghyun interjected

"How do I fix this?"

Both Submissives shot him wide-eyed looks. Jinyoung shook his head as Wonpil shrieked.

"Do you even know what you've _done?"_ Clearing his throat, Jinyoung called 

"Jaebeom-hyung!" Towards the door. Through which, miraculously, Jaebeom walked a minute later, hands easing over Jinyoung as he pulled his Submissive into his lap. Face in Jaebeom's neck, Jinyoung wiggled closer, giggling at whatever Jaebeom whispered before the pair turned to Younghyun, and Jaebeom explained, in detail, how badly he'd damaged Dowoon's pride.

Luckily, Wonpil and Jinyoung explained how to mend what he'd broken.

-

Returning from the bar where he'd gone out with Sungjin-hyung before he'd slept off the alcohol at Jae's wasn't what Dowoon wanted. But Younghyun had called, frantic with worry because he didn't know where Dowoon was. Okay, Dowoon can admit, at least to himself, that having Younghyun worry that he was okay was nice. Especially because Sungjin-hyung had been the one to answer the phone, had tried to persuade Younghyun that Dowoon could sleep off the booze elsewhere, and Younghyun had hit the roof. Apparently, 'Just because I'm a Submissive doesn't mean I can't handle him when he's drunk' means even though Sungjin-hyung had taken him out so he could drink to forget that Younghyun, nominally, is his, he still has to come home.

Except, Younghyun... Younghyun won't let him forget.

Sighing, Dowoon closes the door quietly. He'll peek in on Younghyun, assure him he came home and then retreat to the sofa to sleep. Stripping off his jacket and hanging it up, he took off his shoes to pad into the bedroom and froze when he opened it. Younghyun was wrapped in a warm robe, visible through the open door of the ensuite, carefully measuring something into the bath he was running. He looked over his shoulder, curiously, and Dowoon could have sworn the other man's eyes lit up as he got to his feet and hurried to him, babbling something before he pulled Dowoon into the bathroom.

If he hadn't so badly wanted to believe it, he didn't think he would have.

But Dowoon was desperate to believe that Younghyun wanted him, wanted his touch.

So he gave it to him and hoped it would be enough to open the door to Younghyun's heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Watch out for the next installment of Tebey: All this time I was finding myself, and I didn't know I was lost (Sungpil ft. Briwoon & JJP)
> 
> Curiouscat: https://curiouscat.me/Seashine
> 
> edited with Grammarly 20.07.30


End file.
